1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as an information communication apparatus) that performs information communication, such as a mobile phone or a smartphone, and more particularly, to a technique of executing communication between apparatuses by overlapping an apparatus and another apparatus as a communication target with each other.
2. Background Art
In recent years, data is often communicated between apparatuses by wirelessly connecting a plurality of apparatuses to each other. For example, audio-visual (AV) digital home electrical appliances (television, PC, audio system, HDD recorder, etc.) are allowed to perform mutual communication by techniques such as DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) or Bluetooth (registered trademark). Owing to such techniques, digital contents such as, for example, music, pictures, and moving images can be shared seamlessly among home electrical appliances, PC, and mobile apparatuses.
For connecting apparatuses to perform mutual communication, it is necessary to specify (or authenticate) a communication target. As an example of techniques for specifying such a communication target, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of determining whether or not to allow connection between apparatuses by determining the relevance of a value inputted to a sensor provided in each apparatus.